Kasey West: The Original Speed Girl
by tysongirl123
Summary: What if Wally West: The Original Kid Flash, had a sister named Kasey. This takes place all throughout season 1.
1. Origins

**AN: I know the way I wrote this probably won't be so accurate, but, bear with me readers. Enjoy!**

"What's cooking?" I smiled as I rounded the corner into the kitchen.

The aroma of my mother's cooking was in the air. She was mixing something in her giant pot on the stove as I stood next to her to look into it. I fanned the smoke towards my nose to smell the sauce she was stirring.

"Spaghetti and meatballs, Kasey," she said as she tapped the spoon on the edge of the pot to get rid of excess tomato sauce that was clinging to it. "Do you mind getting your brother and setting the table? Dinner's almost ready."

I sighed. "Is he still working on that stupid science project of his in the garage?"

She shook her head as she turned off the fire and looked over the pasta.

I reluctantly went to the garage where Wally, my brother, had been almost the whole day. I opened the door to the garage to see the always clean garage now, a total mess with a table that he was working at.

"Mom's going to kill you."

He turned to only look at me with his peripheral vision then, quickly turned back to look at what he was working on.

"Not if this doesn't kill me first," he muttered, almost inaudible.

I raised an eyebrow at him but chose to ignore what he said. "Mom wants us to set the table."

"Tell her I'm busy," he scoffed as he looked at a notebook then picked up something else and added it to a liquid.

I rolled my eyes and put my hands on my hips.

"Exactly what are you doing anyway that's so important?

He didn't answer. Just looked down at the notebook and flinched with annoyance. I pursed my lips, crossed my arms and tried to glare a hole in his back.

After about a minute, I gave up on trying to get him out of the isolation of the garage. "Fine, I'll go tell Mom."

I slowly turned on my heels. I was getting ready to leave when I seen Wally pick up a lighter.

"What're you doing?!" I yelled as I ran up behind him.

I was close to snatching the lighter out of his hand but he already put it to the liquid concoction. The no-name-colored liquid bubbled like it was a witch's potion in her cauldron.

"What did you-?!"

At that moment, I was silenced as I was thrown up against the garage door by the force of the explosion. My skin burned as my vision blurred with my sights caught on a Wally that was losing consciousness just as I was.

I woke up in a panic. I didn't know where I was at and everything was a total blur to me at the moment. My eyes were sensitive to the light and I began getting a headache. I could feel someone grab my arm and I began to calm down.

I blinked ferociously and my eyes finally focused on my Uncle Barry. I always loved seeing him in his Flash uniform but it's nice to see him in slacks and a sweater vest, too. I mean, I guess.

"Kasey, calm down," he soothed.

"W-What happened? Why am I in the hospital?"

He scratched the back of his head and looked down before answering. "Um, Kasey, what's the last thing you remember?"

My head was pounding up against my skull as I searched my brain for answers.

"Um, I went to go get Wally to set the table for dinner when he grabbed a lighter and…" I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "Wally nearly killed me!"

I jumped out of my hospital bed with wobbly legs and leaned on the bed.

"Wait, is he okay?" I asked full of concern.

"Wally's fine. Don't worry." He put a hand on my shoulder as I sat on the bed. "Wally was trying to recreate the accident that created the Flash."

"And exactly _how_ did he know what use to recreate this 'accident'?" I inquired as I crossed my arms.

"I may or may not have left the notes lying around," he nervously chuckled.

"That's not something you just leave 'lying around', especially not when Wally, your biggest fan, is around!"

"I know, I know. But it worked." I raised an eyebrow at him as he sat in a chair near the foot of the bed. "Your burn injuries from the explosion are fully healed. The thing about us speedsters, we heal faster than normal people."

I could feel a smile creep onto my face. He just called me a speedster just like him!

"You have to let us help you protect Central City!"

"What? No." He shook his head. "It's not happening."

"C'mon, Uncle Barry, we could be Flash, Kid Flash and whatever Wally wants to be called!"

"No way! You're not becoming my sidekick!"

"Pleeease!" I couldn't believe that long "please" came out my mouth. I sounded like complete baby.

"Let me think about it," he sighed as he raked his fingers through his hair.

And thought about it, he did.

As long as Wally and I didn't go off and do something stupid, we would stay his sidekicks. Whether Wally heard it from Uncle Barry or great minds think alike, he was given the mantle of Kid Flash. Since I couldn't think of anything cooler –yes, I just called my brother's alias cool –Uncle Barry gave me the name SpeedGirl. I thought it was the most terrible name he could give me but then he said, "Well, I don't see you coming up with anything better."

Then, he brought up the point that there was an Aqua _man,_ a Bat _man_ , a Wonder _Woman…_ etcetera, etcetera. I just rolled my eyes at the statement, went with the flow after that and lived life with an alias I hate.


	2. Independence Day Pt1

We've been running circles around Captain Cold forever! I mean, all we have to do is take his freeze gun-ray thingy away, but, I was waiting for Uncle Barry to give the word.  
"Stealing ice? Seriously? Isn't that a bit cliché, even for Captain Cold?"  
I rolled my eyes at him just as another cool blast went past my strawberry blonde ponytail.  
"C'mon! We don't have time for this!" Wally whined.  
"Couldn't have said is better myself," I chimed.  
Kid Flash placed his goggles that sat upon his forehead, over his eyes. He rushed towards Cold who was facing the other way, trying to freeze the Flash.  
When he turned around to face him, he tried to freeze Kid, but, it only grazed his shoulder. He snatched his gun out of his hand and skidded to a stop.  
By time Captain Cold realized his gun was missing, Flash had already knocked him out with a punch.  
"Calm down kids."  
"Oh please! You'd chat it up with the cops, with bystanders, with Cold, even! No way! Today's the day!"  
I was practically bouncing out of my boots. This was the day! We were becoming official members of the Justice League! Every time I think about it I squeal, which gets me glances from Wally and Barry.  
We finally made it to Washington, D.C. where the Hall of Justice, base of the Justice League, resides.  
"I know we're gonna be the last ones there. I just know it." Oh boy, here goes Wally's whining. Can't this wait till we actually get there?  
"What's wrong with being fashionably late?" I asked.  
"We're heroes. Heroes can't be late."  
I shook my head as we approached the Hall of Justice.  
The mentors Batman, Green Arrow, and Aquaman were standing next to their protégés Robin, Speedy, and Aqualad.  
"Welcome to the Hall of Justice," Arrow told his protégé.  
"Headquarters of the Justice League," Aquaman finished.  
"Ah, man!" Kid Flash whined as we stopped behind the group of heroes and sidekicks. "I knew we'd be the last ones here." He crossed his arms and pouted.  
I simply grinned and shook my head.  
"Keep it up KF and you'll get frown lines," Robin ribbed as we walked in front of our mentors to the Hall.  
"Yeah, 'cause we all know how you're so in love with your reflection."  
"You said you wouldn't bring that up," he said as quiet as possible.

My mind flashed to the time Wally didn't locked the bathroom door so I walked in on him flirting with himself in the mirror. Comedy gold!  
Robin snorted from beside me as we came upon a large crowd of bystanders. Most of them arguing about Kid Flash and I being Speedy and yada yada.  
"Ready to see the inner sanctum?" Green Arrow asked his partner.  
"Born that way," Roy answered with a rare smile on his face causing me to smile myself.  
"I'm glad we're all here," Aqualad said happily.  
"It is nice to finally be at the Hall," I sighed.  
"Have all five sidekicks been at the same place at the same time?" Wally smiled, over enthused.  
" _Don't_ call us sidekicks. Not after today," Roy snapped, never missing a beat.  
I raised an eyebrow at him. I understood what he meant by it but he really didn't need to snap like he did.  
"Sorry," Wally apologized. "First time at the Hall. I'm a little overwhelmed."  
"You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed. Why can't anyone just be whelmed?"  
"If this 'language' of yours becomes a regular thing, get me a casket right now," I snorted with a shake of my head.  
He shot a mischievous smirk my way as we entered the Hall. We were faced with huge bronze statues of the Original 7.  
"Oh maybe that's why."  
"Those are some big shoes to fill, Boy Wonder."  
We approached doors under the statues they slid open revealing Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado.  
"Robin, Aqualad, Speedy, Speed Girl, Kid Flash," Martian Manhunter greeted. "Welcome."  
He turned back through the doors and we followed.  
"You now have unlimited access to the gym, our full stocked galley and, of course, our library."  
"Make yourself at home," Flash said with his arms outstretched in a behold motion.  
Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad quickly took the three available seats.  
Hello? Only girl in the room. No one?  
I went over to a shelf, took a book off and skimmed it.  
"We need to have a quick debrief about the coincidence of four ice villains attacking on the sane day. We shouldn't be long," Batman announced in his usual monotonous voice. I found it totally unbelievable that the Boy Wonder and Dark Knight live together.  
"Recognized: Batman 02, Aquaman 06, Flash 04, Green Arrow 08, Martian Manhunter 07, Red Tornado 16," reported a computer voice as a scanner scanned the Leaguers to verify their ID. A door opened up soon after.  
"That's it?!" Speedy's voice boomed causing me to fumble with the book I was holding. "You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified backstage pass."  
"Roy..." I muttered with and shook my head. Ever since I've met Roy, he's had this attitude. For whatever reason, he has it. I didn't say I liked him, I simply tolerate him.  
"It's a first step," Aquaman tried to reassure. "You've been granted access few others get."  
"Oh, really?" he sarcastically said as he pointed to the skylight in the room that tourist were taking pictures through. "Who cares what side of the glass we're on?"  
"Roy, you just need to be patient," Green Arrow said, trying to calm down his protégé.  
"What I need is respect!"  
"Roy, I really don't see what the big problem is," I sighed as I placed the book on the shelf and my hand on my hip.  
"They're treating us like kids, Kasey! Worst, sidekicks! We deserve better than this."  
Us "sidekicks" all shared a look and looked back to him.  
"You're kidding, right? You're playing their game? Why? Today was supposed to be the day. Step one of becoming full-fledged members of the League."  
"Well, sure, but I thought step one was a tour of the HQ," Kid stated as he sat up in his chair.  
"Except the Hall isn't the League's real HQ!" Way to drop the bomb and crush four kids' hearts. I hope you're happy Speedy. "I bet they never told you it was just a false front for tourist and just a pit stop for catching Zeta Beam Teleporter Tubes to the real thing. An orbiting satellite called the Watchtower."  
I glared at Speedy but Batman's glare at his mentor was something I could never get down.  
"I know, I know, but, I just thought we could make an exception?" Batman's glare hardened which said it all. "Or not."  
"You're not helping your cause son. Stand down or-" Aquaman tried but you cannot contain Speedy.  
"Or what? You'll send me to my room? And I'm not your son. I'm not even his. I thought I was his partner. But not anymore." He removed his archer hat and threw it on the floor at Green Arrow's feet. "Maybe they were right about you four. You're not ready."  
He left the Hall without another word. We all stared after him until a computer popped up with Superman's face.  
"Superman to Justice League," he reported. "There's been an explosion at Cadmus. It's on fire."  
"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus. This would present a perfect opportunity to-"  
"Zatara to Justice League," the magician interrupted Batman's speech. "The sorcerer Wotan is using the Amulet of Attan to blot out the sun. Requesting full League response."  
"Superman?"  
"It's a small fire. Local authorities have it under control."  
"Then Cadmus can wait." Batman pressed a button on the console of the system to comm the other Leaguers. "All Leaguers rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates. Batman out."  
We all walked up behind the Leaguers, ready to get in on the action.  
"Stay put," Batman ordered.  
Would you look at that? I didn't think it was possible for my soul to be crushed twice in one day but, it was.  
"What, why?" Robin questioned his mentor.  
"This is a League mission." Aquaman explained as he placed his hands on his hips trying to act as an authority. I inwardly snorted at his words. Weren't we supposed to be on the road to becoming a part of the Justice League?  
"You're not trained," Flash added.  
Hold the phone. "Since when?" Kid and I exclaimed in one voice. Literally one voice. Our voices cracked together and everything.  
"I meant, you're not trained to work as a part of this team," he justified.  
"There will be other missions," Aquaman tried to reassure. "When you're ready."  
"But for now, stay put," Batman commanded.  
Wow, third time today. New record.  
I put my hand on my hip as the Leaguers exited to go defeat Wotan.  
"When we're ready?" Wally scoffed. "How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like sidekicks?"  
"My mentor, my king," Aqualad muttered sadly, obviously hurt. "I thought he trusted me."  
"Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics. They have a secret HQ in space!" Wally spat. "What else aren't they telling us?"  
"I have a better question. Why didn't we leave with Speedy?" the Boy Wonder asked.  
I rolled my eyes at the doofs around me. More towards Robin for asking that. "Because we're not idiots," I muttered.  
"What is Project Cadmus?" Aqualad inquired.  
"Don't know, but, I can find out," Robin stated as he grew a mischievous smile that I just love.  
He went over to the computer our mentors once stood at and typed in some kind of code.  
"Access denied," the computer reported. I inwardly noted that it has more emotion than Batman.  
"Ha, wanna bet?" he challenged as his fingers flew across the keyboard. The computer granted him access, which was much to his pleasure.  
He continued typing as numbers ran across the screen. I smiled at his hacking skills. Gotta give him props for that.  
"How are you doing that?" Wally asked, dumbfounded.  
"Same system as the Batcave," he said happily as he got the file on Cadmus. "All right, Project Cadmus. A genetics lab in D. C. That's all there is. If Batman's suspicious, maybe we should investigate."  
"Solve their case before they do," Aqualad caught on. "It would be poetic justice."  
"Hey, they're all about justice," Robin chuckled.  
"But, they said stay put," he sighed.  
"For the blotting out the sun mission, not this."  
"Wait, are you going to Cadmus?" Kid asked as he placed a hand on Robin's shoulder. "Because if you're going, I'm going."  
Kid and Robin both flashed smiles at Aqualad and I.  
I smiled. "I'll go. Someone has to keep you two out of trouble." We looked to Aqualad expectantly.  
"So, just like that, we're a team on a mission?"  
"We didn't come for a play date."  
We all smiled at his statement as we got a move on.

 **A/N: Hey, Young Justice Leaguers! I am so, so, so sorry that I have not posted in ages. My laptop has been a total prick. The only reason this isn't the full episode of Independence Day is because I know some people can't wait so I've divided between a Pt1 and a Pt2.**

 **PrettyKitty Luvs U: Thanks. I will try to keep on going.**

 **Guest: Thanks and Kasey is younger than Wally. As you can tell from the show, Wally is pretty immature so it's easy for anyone to be more mature than him.**

 **theawesomeflash (Guest): Thanks and I will try.**


	3. Author's Note

Hey, to the few followers that I have. I know it's been six months and time goes by so quickly. I just wanted you to know, if you still care, that I will be discontinuing _Kasey West: The Original Speedgirl._ This story will be replaced by another story.

It basically follows a girl named Kasey West (yes, I am keeping the name and I am tweaking her origin a little) and how she balances her life as a 12 years old girl (yes, she is younger than Robin) and as the youngest superhero out there.

The new Kasey will be able to control electricity and will get her powers by touching ( _gasp!)_ a doorknob. Yes, folks the least threatening thing out there is giving her superpowers. Let me just mention, the doorknob has chemicals on it. XD

Anyway, if there were people out there who actually like what I had written so far, I'm sorry. I feel like I have gotten better at writing and I want to start over so, I've been considering deleting all my stories.

That deleting stories part is irrelevant but, you get the gist. I guess that's all I have to say so, stay cool and stay tuned.

TG123


End file.
